Loving A Player: Omake Edition
by ElieGlory 16
Summary: I decided to give the omake their own chapters, so you guys won't get confused! These will be erotic stories so I advise you to read at your own risk.


**Guessing by the title of this chapter, you can probably assume the theme. I forgot to mention that all the themes listed in the author's note will be used, just one at a time. So do not fret my dear readers, just wait patiently ne?**

**I decided to change the rating to M because… this omake is very sexual, more sexual than the other chapters actually. Plus I wanted to see how well I could write erotic stories so this is just a small taste of what I'm capable of doing. These omake will be very long depending on the themes. **

**Warning****: This chapter includes strong language, rude humor, mature content and stupidity at its finest. **

**Please enjoy the reading.**

**oxoxoxox**

College wasn't as bad as people say it would be. Okay, so maybe you had to study and work harder in order to pass your classes, but does that stop one from enjoying the fun-side of college? Pft, hell no! Why was that question even asked?!

There are so much opportunities given to you. For instance, you get to travel to foreign countries and meet new people. Let's not forget the wild partying, getting drunk and for the boys, having sex with hot babes. But of course, classes comes first. If you're lucky enough to get the right people in your group, classes can be quite interesting. It's like high school; there's the guy that doesn't seem to care about the class at all. "Redfox! Take your feet off the desk, sit up straight and remove that book from your face. This isn't nap time. You're in a classroom where people come to learn, so pay attention to what's being said!"

"I'll start paying attention when you actually say something that's worth listening to, you old fart. Now leave me the fuck alone and finish teach your class about porn!"

"This is Sex Ed"

"Like I said, porn"

There's someone who gets drunk before class. "Who can answer the next question? Ms. Alberona, what is the value of the algebraic expression, 6x (y2z) if x= 1/2, y= -1, and z= 2?"

*Hiccup*

…

"What was the question again?"

The guy who just has to show off his ass. "Hey stripper I think the teacher wants us to sit down now"

"Since when did you care for what the teacher has to say? Usually you – AUUGH! Why the hell is my seat so hot?!"

"Hahaha! Right up the ass, I can't believe you actually fell for that. How you like the burnt coal, I borrowed in from the Science lab?"

"Why you! You wanna go a few rounds with me flame brain?!"

"Bring it on, ice dick"

"Gray-sama, your clothes are gone!"

"Whoa! Look at his fine ass!"

"Who the hell told you to strip?!"

And of course, what's a group without a peacemaker? "Why'd I have to be paired up with you for a project? Like I don't already get tired of seeing your ugly face everyday"

"Hey I'm not happy about this either ass for brains"

"Why don't you go suck the fattest dick and choke on it?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to blow myself, idiot?"

"Gray, Natsu. I hope you two aren't fighting because if you are, so help you I'll inflict the meaning of the word 'friendship' into your brains til you can't even think straight anymore!"

"What were we arguing about again?"

"We were arguing?!"

Yup. College does have its up-sides. But when your professor asks you to write about your most memorable sexual experience for Language class, that's the moment when you look at them like; _the hell did you just say_?

Lucy was having that moment right now. Let's go back a few minutes, shall we?

Lucy was sitting by her seat writing down a list of things needed for a party she planned with some friends for next week. She had everything set, or at least she think she did. They were planning on having a special theme for the party, but that couldn't happen. It had something to do with Gray and Natsu fighting over a summer and winter theme, then the argument escalated into a fight. Erza couldn't take any more of their senseless bickering, so instead of choosing one of theirs she declared that everyone would just wear casual clothes instead and the decision was final. Lucy, along with Levy was in charge of the decorations, Erza was bringing the cake, Mira would serve the drinks, Gray and Natsu would help with heavy lifting. What else do we need?

"Alright, settle down class. Today I'll be giving you an assignment to do for the week" Professor Mirajane announced to her students as she stepped in the noisy classroom. The majority of the room groaned, not wanting to hear anything about this work that would ruin their whole week. "Stop complaining. I think you'll find this project to be quite… interesting" she purred with a sly smirk. The class grew silent, waiting eagerly for her to speak more. Smiling triumphantly, the white-haired woman sat on her desk before lifting one leg over the other. "As a writer, you must learn to adapt to whatever topic is thrown at you, even if you're unfamiliar with it. So for this project, I want you to write, from your own personal experience, the steamiest sex you've ever had"

That one sentence made Lucy's heart race as she stared at her teacher in disbelief. She can't be serious. How can she ask us to write something so… so perverted?!

"I'll be grading you based on how well you can be creative and descriptive with your stories. Also, give me a story that will get my attention, not bore me to death, please. Add some humor, maybe some Math – "

"I'm sorry, what does math have to do with sex?"

She chuckled at her student's question. Oh, the young minds these days are more innocent than it should be. "Think of sex like math: you add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply, at least not until you're ready to have kids. Use your imagination."

"Oooohh. I see"

"There shouldn't be any excuse as to why anyone in this room couldn't complete this assignment. I'm pretty sure all of us in here has lost our virginities since high school"

Lucy heard something rolling off her desk, but she didn't bother to see what it was. It didn't matter at the moment. She feels a light pat on her shoulder, but she doesn't turn around to see who it was, her eyes are glued to the front of the classroom where her teacher sits. "Lu-chan, you dropped your pen. Lu-chan?" Her best friend stands in front of her trying to get her attention by snapping her fingers in the blonde's face. She doesn't respond, at least not immediately. Finally noticing the blunette, a look a horror etches itself on her beautiful face and she face-plants the desk. Worried by her sudden action Levy asks her, "What's wrong? You seem troubled by something"

"Levy-chan"

"Yes?"

"We have to write a sex story" she states the obvious. "Yeah?"

"Based on our own experience"

"Uh-huh?"

"About our steamiest sex"

"I know that" Levy wanted to know where she was going with this conversation. Why would Lucy have a problem with this project? Writing was her passion, she loved it, lived for it. Sure what they had to write was very erotic, but hey – not every literature has to be pure. She kept pondering until it finally hit her. "Lu-chan, have you ever had… sex" she timidly asked. She didn't want to put her friend in such an awkward position but she had to get the truth out of her. The blonde slowly lifted her head of the table and stared at her friend before mumbling, "No"

"B –But what about that guy in high school? I thought you and him-"

"He passed out before we could even start"

"Oh. Well don't seem down, you're not the only virgin in this school"

Lucy smiled at her words of encouragement. She's right! It's not the end of the world if I haven't got laid yet. Though, it is kind of embarrassing to say a young, attractive girl like her with a killer body has never been touched by a man. But that's only because she planned on saving it for the one she truly loved, the one she's loved since last year but the idiot was too oblivious to her feelings to notice. Maybe this project with help change their relationship, this could be the perfect opportunity to finally lose my virginity!

The bell rang and Lucy wasted no time packing up her books to get out the room. "I expect to meet your stories sitting on my desk first thing Monday morning!" she hears her teacher exclaim before rushing out the door. Yikes! That means I only have a week to woo Natsu into sleeping with me. This shouldn't be so hard, right? This should be a piece of cake, considering he's my roommate so I see him almost every day.

oxoxoxox

Lucy was wrong. She couldn't even be any closer to right. For the past week she's been trying to get the pink-haired moron's attention, but failed miserably each time. She doesn't understand what the problem is. She tried wearing tighter clothes that showed off her curves, but he just passed her straight without a word of acknowledgement. What was she, chopped liver?

Next she tried changing her looks, starting with her hair. It took great strength for her to visit her private hair stylist, Cancer and ask him to cut her long golden locks. "I thought a new look might suite me" she said, but her mind was screaming for her to reconsider this decision. It's not too late, you just have to tell you changed your mind – no! This is for him… and your grades. Don't be such a baby Lucy, she mentally scolded herself. It was liberating – a girl's worst nightmare for her to see that her once beautiful flowing hair now stopped to her shoulders, but Cancer did do a good job styling it.

This has to get his attention now!

When she stepped in their dorm, there he was, sitting on the coach watching TV as he munched down a slice of pizza. He turned his head slightly when he heard her drop the keys on the counter, his mouth opened to greet the blonde but his voice got caught in his throat when he actually saw her. "L –Luce, what happened to your hair?!" She giggled at his reaction. At least he noticed something different about her. "What do you think happened, silly? I got a haircut"

She nervously watched as he got up and walked over to her, examining her new look. "What do you think? D – Does it look good?" She was anxious to hear a compliment from him, which she did receive, but it wasn't what she wanted. "I think you look cute" he grinned. Lucy nearly face-palmed the floor. 'Cute?' I was hoping for… I don't know maybe hot, but cute? Usually when a girl is considered cute, they are attractive in more of a youthful way and less of a sexual way.

Lucy sighed. He doesn't see me as a woman at all, she thought sadly. Hopefully this party changes all of that.

oxoxoxox

"Lucy-san, we have a serious problem outside. Juvia thinks you should come with her" the blunette tugs on her arm, trying to gain her attention.

"I kinda got my hands full at the moment. Can't you get someone else to go?" she replies back to her, taking a picture of pink lemonade out for the guests. Erza said it was okay for them to use her boyfriend's house while he was away on a business trip. Who knew the scarlet woman had a thing for older men, but Lucy met the man before; Jellal Fernandez. He seems like a legit guy.

"Juvia really thinks you should come" she insists. Seeing as her friend wouldn't stop bothering her until she agreed to come, she sighs deeply before resting the glass picture on the counter. As she approached the front door she sees a crowd of people gathering. Natsu and Gajeel being one of the few in front as they looked up at the house from the outside, shouting at something. Levy standing beside them with a worried expression on her face. What the hell are they up to?

"Levy-chan, what's going on? Why are you guys outside when – OH MY GOD! IS THAT CANA?!" she screams when she sees the brunette swaying on the balcony of the second floor to the house, holding a bottle of beer in one hand while she used the other to keep herself from falling.

"Cana! Get your ass down here! You won the dare already so the game's over now!" Natsu roars at her. She snorts, taking a few gulps of her beer before replying back to him, "It's not over til I say it's over, pinky!"

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Lucy turns to Levy hoping she had the answer.

"Well, a bunch of us decided to play truth or dare while we waited for the pizza guy to come. Everything was going fine until someone…" she glares at Gajeel who was too preoccupied with the drunk brunette to see. "…dared Cana to climb on the balcony. Now she won't come down"

"For the last goddamn time, get the fuck down from there you crazy booze addicted drunkard! Your pops don't have enough money to pay for your medical bills if you break every bone in your body"

"GAJEEL!" the group of girls screech at him. He cringed a bit, picking at his ear and frowning. "What? I'm just telling the truth"

"She's not going to reason with you if you talk to her like that"

"Then what do we do? Wait for her decide she's tired of swinging like a monkey up there? Look at her!"

The group watched as said girl sang to herself. A few people trying their best to hold in their laughs but it was impossible. This was just too funny.

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky! I think about it every night and day! "

She kinda looked like that girl off of Titanic; the scene where she tried to throw herself off the back of the ship before being saved.

Lucy thought maybe it was the boys she wasn't listening to. If a girl talked to her, she's most likely to come down from there. It was worth a shot.

"Cana, please get down from there. You're going to hurt yourself"

Said brunette looked down at the blonde, a goofy smile etched itself on her lips. "Nothing hurts me. I am invisible!"

"Did she just say-?"

"Yup"

Natsu spoke this time. "It's invincible and you're not, you're just drunk out of your fucking mind! Now get down from there before you die"

"Die?" she tilts her head. "Stupid Natsu. How do you kill…" *hic* "What's already dead?" she lets go of the bars that were keeping her up. Everyone gasped as her body began to fall at a fast rate.

"Kyaaaaaah!"

"Oh shit!" Natsu and Gajeel ran to catch her. Thankfully they did but she ended up landing on them. Lucy and the others ran over to them. "Cana-san! Are you alright?!" Juvia asks in a panic voice.

"Oh no, don't worry about us, please. I'm sure we'll be alright" Natsu sarcastically says as he stretches his back to make sure it wasn't snapped or anything. Cana didn't reply, she had already fallen sound asleep. Lucy sighed in relief at the sight of her friend still being alive with no injuries.

"Someone should probably take her home. Gajeel?"

"What? Why me? I want nothing to do with this crazy bitch" he complained. "Why should I have to be the one to carry her home?"

"Maybe because you're the reason why she climbed up there in the first place"

He mumbled curse words under his breath. When he made that dare with her, she didn't know the brunette was drunk; but then again, when is she never drunk? She was born drunk. "Fine, let's go shrimp. I'm not going by myself" he throws the past out Cana over his shoulder before walking away, Levy soon following behind. "See you guys later" she waves before disappearing in the crowd.

Sigh. What a night. This is why you gotta be careful in who you invite to your parties. You never know what to expect. Most of the crowd had left by now; the only ones standing there were Lucy, Juvia and Natsu.

"Remind me again to cut down on the alcohol the next time we throw a party where Cana's invited"

"Are you kidding? She practically brings her own liquor store with her"

True.

She wasn't expecting anything like that to happen. It was supposed to be a regular party, but instead it turned into a circus. She sighs deeply. Feeling a light hand on her shoulder she turns to the owner.

"Don't worry Lucy-san. Juvia and Natsu-san are here for you."

Lucy looks to Natsu who nods his head and grins at her. She can't help but smile back. She was really lucky to have friends that would comfort her when she's down. At that moment Gray yelled out from the house, "Juvia we're leaving. Some fat ass ate all the food – scratch that – is still eating all the food!"

"Juvia has to go now. Have a nice night" And just like that she was gone.

"You still have me" Natsu enlightened her. "Yeah, I always have you"

The party didn't go as it was supposed to. She wished it had gone differently but oh well, you can't be picky when it comes to life I guess. She and Natsu left the house. But before leaving they asked if Erza need any help with cleaning the house. Erza said she was fine on her own and bid them farewell.

oxoxoxox

Lucy took a nice long shower when she got to her dorm, washing the filth and sweat that lingered on her body from partying all evening. She puts on her underwear before changing into a nightgown and jumping in her bed where her laptop sat.

Lucy was in a depressing mood. This was the last night for her to write up her story – since it was due first thing in the morning. She was supposed to be declared a non-virgin by now if it weren't for Cana's little stunt, but apparently fate wouldn't allow that to happen. Giving up her plans on Natsu, she decides to look up steamy sex stories online to use instead of writing her own. She had not even been a site for a few seconds without either covering her eyes or closing the page; they were just too erotic for her pure virgin eyes to handle. What the hell am I doing? Researching other people's stories. That's plagiarism for crying out loud! If I'm going to be an author one day I have to use my own ideas for my stories.

She hears a knock on the door, quickly slamming the desktop close, she walks across her room and opens the door to find Natsu standing there with two bottles of red wine in hand. "Wanna have a drink with me?"

She thinks for a moment before saying, "Why the hell not. Come in" she steps to the side, allowing enough space to walk past her before closing the door behind her.

"You know this ain't half bad. I kinda like it" Lucy says in a sultry voice. She hasn't even had three full cups of wine yet and already she was feeling herself getting a bit tipsy. The same could be said about Natsu, but unlike her he had up to six cups before feeling his head get light.

They sat on her bed, talking about random topics and laughing from small jokes shared.

"It kinda reminds me of you"

"How does wine remind you of me?" he questions as he presses the top of the bottle to his lips, taking in large gulps of his alcohol.

"Just like wine… you're hot, addicting, have a certain reaction on people" She notices her out of wine, reaching out for Natsu's bottle she yanks it from him before chugging it down. "Hey, did you just call me hot?"

"Yeah, so? I mean anyone with eyes can see that Natsu! You're such a cool guy to hand around too. You're not like those snobby jack asses who think they're better than people just because they have a face to show. I guess that's why all the girls wanna date you…" she stops herself.

While they're on the topic, she might as well ask him. "Have you ever… had sex before?" Her sudden question causes him to choke off of air. Where did that come from?

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess"

He contemplated for a while, arguing on whether to answer her truthfully. She was his best friend; he could always trust her. They shared their problems with one another and stayed together through thick and thin. There was shouldn't be a reason why he couldn't talk about his sex life with her, but he just didn't like the idea of seeing her reaction to it.

Lucy watched closely as his expression turned from a look of concentration to pain. She mentally slapped herself for being so insensitive. How could she ask him something s personal?! Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she said the first thing that came to mind without even thinking twice about it. She tried thinking of something, anything to change the subject and brighten his mood.

"Yeah" he mumbles, hanging his head down as he stares into his lap, not even bothering to look at her. Lucy was lost for words. Natsu has always been with, from when they met on orientation day to now. When he find the time to…?

"W–Wow! I never thought you, of all people would have it in you to do it. I'm so happy for you" she musters up her best smile, trying to sound cheery as she knocks his arm playfully. But was she really happy for him?...Or was she just fooling herself into believing she was?

"I don't see what's so happy about it." The cold and flat tone in his voice made her raise an eyebrow as she stared at him in confusion. She waited silently for him to explain the reason behind his negative attitude. "I can hardly remember how it went done"

"Huh? Really?" she was surprised to hear him confess that. "So how'd you know if 'it' happened?"

"There was a naked girl laying next to me in the bed. It was at a friend's house when I was in high school; I may have had a little too much to drink and ended up taking this red-head I never met before upstairs. Everything went black after that. The next morning when I woke up, the first thing I noticed was my clothes gone and a naked girl sleeping beside me"

"If you never met her before, why would you sleep with her?"

"I don't know. Maybe because she was pretty and we were both horny at the time. I don't even know if I was good in bed with her or not"

A sharp pain struck her heart. Normally she would hide her emotions when it came to Natsu on the matter of the girls he's probably been with in the past, but the alcohol coursing through her veins was making her act differently. Natsu starts to panic when he hears soft sobs escaping her lips, wondering what could've trigger the sudden mood change in her. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

In response he gets a pillow thrown in his face and an angry blonde yelling at him. Why is she suddenly mad at me? "You idiot!"

"Wha?!"

"How can you talk about another girl like that while in front me?!" she screams in anger. She had no reason to be mad at him, but he had said something hurtful even if he didn't mean it. Just the thought of him and that girl making love, her clawing his back as he thrust into her and screaming his name in pure ecstasy made her blood boil in rage.

"You're the one who asked, Lucy. What's your problem?"

Another pillow was thrown at him but he caught it before it reached his face. "Would you stop throwing your – "he stopped when he saw the healthy red blush on her cheeks. She tried to look mad but her flustered face made that difficult to do.

"You're a man aren't you?! Why is it so hard for you to catch on to when a girl's trying to impress you!" she yells again. He was confused. What is she talking about?

"I thought if I changed my looks a bit, you'd see me differently, but you didn't. I wore tighter clothes, but that didn't faze you one bit. Instead you walk past me like I'm a piece of paper. Do I have no sex appeal to you Natsu?!"

"N-No! I – "

"So you DO believe I'm not sexy!"

"I never said that!"

"But you just did!"

Suddenly her eyes widen, the worst possibility comes across her mind. "A-Am I not… good enough for you?" she asks with teary eyes. Natsu's mouth hangs open as he stares at her sad face marred with tears. How would you react if your best friend who you've secretly had a crush on just unknowingly confessed they had feeling for you?

"Not good enough?"

"Is that why you show no interest in me? You always flirt with the pretty girls whenever we go out, am I that ugly? For not being noticed by you. Not matter how much I try, you always seem to reject me, even if you aren't aware of it." The waver in her voice gave away that she was about to cry again. "Why can't you see that I really like you Natsu? You stupid clueless, idi – ommph!" she made a muffled squeak in surprise when he suddenly slams his lips roughly onto hers. Her eyes widen, not expecting him to do something like this, at least not with her.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asks when he pulls away a bit. He doesn't respond, he just stares at her with wild hungry eyes. "Natsu?"

Again her lips are captured by the pinkette. She gasps, allowing him to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She moans quietly as his tongue invade her mouth, shivering from the pleasant sensation of his tongue taking full possession over hers. As if they had a mind of their own her hands tangle themselves in his pink hair, pulling his face closer to hers to deepen the kiss. Using his weight he pushed her down to lay on the bed, pinning her hands above her head while keeping their lips locked. She feels her nightgown being pulled up to her neck. She felt embarrassed because out of all nights, when this kind of thing happens to her, she decided to wear lace lingerie. Suddenly, he yanks her bra off, slightly bruising her skin and ripping the thin fabric.

"Natsu!"

She was about to yell at him for destroying one of her favorite Victoria Secret bra; but stopped when she realized her breasts were completely exposed. She tugged at her arms, trying desperately to free her hands from his iron grip, but she was unable to break his hold on her. She blushed madly, fidgeting in her spot, wanting to cover herself when she feels him gazing at her body. He grins hungrily before lowering his head and tracing his hot, wet tongue around her nipple. She whimpers and moans in delight as he relentlessly assaults her breasts, alternating from licks, bite, sucks; to even pinching the other neglected nipple that wasn't getting any attention from his mouth. She turns her head to moan in the pillow beside her. "No sex appeal you say? Do you have any idea what I had to go through all these years I was with you? I had to hold myself back plenty nights when I'd see you walking out the bathroom with a towel on." He whispers seductively in her ears. Her eyes widen. Throughout their three years in college, he never once showed the slightest interest in her. So why do tell her these things to her now?

She came back to reality when he cups her heavy mounds and gives them hard squeezes; gasping she found herself arching her breasts into his hot hands, loving the feel of his rough skin brushing against her sensitive buds.

"Nat-su" she moans when his descends further down her body, leaving a wet trail of kisses as he does so. She quivers when he reaches the spot that's been driving her wild since he started fondling her breasts. There was an unbearable ache between her legs that needed to be relieved, she didn't know what this meant since she's never done anything like this before. He mind was going hazy.

Her breath hitched when his teeth softly graze the skin of her thighs as she slide her panties down her slender legs, quickly closing her legs while he throws the lace garment somewhere among the room. She was feeling self-conscious. But what he was doing to her so far was making her feel so good! She couldn't help but crave his sinfully intoxicating touch. She hears him groan, probably upset by the fact that Lucy was blocking him from his pleasure. "Open your legs, Luce"

She looks down at him, her shocked eyes caught sight of his onyx ones; they were clouded in pure lust. She shivered from his intense gaze, but was it really for her? He took this chance to pry open her legs, earning a surprised yelp from the blonde when he roughly grabbed hold of her thighs. He begins to plant sloppy kisses on the creamy skin of her inner thighs, Lucy bit her bottom lip to hold in her moans.

Each time his lips came close to her needy sex, he would move away; his teasing was driving her off the edge.

"Natsu, stop being such a tease" she groaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration. Said boy smirked against her skin.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face right now"

"I can't help it. It turns me on watching you struggle and beg for me" The cocky tone in his voice made Lucy pout as she turned her head to the side. Oh how she wanted to give him a good punch to the face, but unfortunately his head was settled between her legs at the moment. She gasped when he rubs sensually agonizing circles near her core.

"You look tense… relax your muscles, otherwise you won't last long enough"

"W-What're you talking abo – Oh!"

Her question immediately forgotten when his tongue slowly laps over her opening, shooting sparks of pleasure up her spine. Lucy cried out his name, lifting her hips off the bed in desperation to feel more of his mouth on her. A hearty moan escapes her lovely lips when his tongue pokes her clit. He does this repeatedly while slipping a finger between her wet folds, satisfied with the reactions he was getting from her; her body was twitching, one hand was balled up in the sheets while the other pulled on his hair as she cried his name like a prayer. Each time she said his name, he felt her clench around his finger tightly. "Mmmm" he groaned in satisfaction, not getting enough of Lucy's seductive taste.

Lucy body tensed, she shrilled out in ecstasy as she felt her orgasm wash over her. "Natsu!" He chuckled against her womanhood, adding on to the pure bliss she was already experiencing. He removed himself from her quivering hips, licking his finger clean of her juices before a smirk strectched along the line of his lips. She flinched when his finger ever so gently brushed her hair away from her sweaty face; she was still sensitive from her orgasm. He stared dreamily at the blonde's flushed face as she takes deep breaths to calm herself.

"So beautiful" she hears him whisper before kissing her. With her last bit of strength she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her hips into his. Natsu moaned against her lips at her sudden action. Taking no more he swiftly yanks his boxers down, pushing them off his feet and pulling his T-shirt over his head. Let's just say, for them, the night was filled with strong heated passion until they both went over the edge and collapsed from exhaustion.

…

The next day, Natsu jumped at the sound of the door being swung open and an over-joyed Lucy running over to him, holding a folder in hand. "Thank you so much Natsu! Thanks to you I got a solid A for my project" she gives him a light kiss on the lip. He blinks several time, processing what just happened before smirking sheepily. Lucy didn't seem to notice. She yelps in surprise when he lifts her off her feet and carries her bridal-style to the room.

"W-What are you doing!? Put me down!"

"Sure, I'll put you down… on the bed. Let's go for round two!"

"N-Natsu!" Her face flushed when he kicks the door shut behind him and throws her on the bed.

"You won't be able to stand up straight when I'm finished with you"

"Natsu…! Don't kiss me there!...Ah!"

Who knew it would take a mere project just for these two to finally get together? I guess that's the miracle of going to college.

oxoxoxox

**I know, crappy ending but I had a fun time writing this up. I'm such a fucking tease, but I did say this was just a small taste of my erotic imagination XD! I made a few errors in the chapter that will be corrected when I find the time to… yeah when I find the time. Follow, fav and review ppls!**


End file.
